Deep blue eyes
by xTheNamelessx
Summary: One-shot lovestory. Rated MA for explicit content! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sweeney Todd


**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

The dusty room was suddenly awash with pale light. Mr Todd opened the black curtains. The big glass window, built especially for one to have a full view of Fleet Street had one, or two stains of dried blood on it. He walked to the other side of the room. The door opened gently and the girl walked in. She was pale with messy black hair. Her name was Natalie. Her last name was something nobody bothered asking. Sweeney Todd picked up the brush and started wiping some hair of the chair. Actually it was hair filled with blood. Natalie was holding a disk with a tea cup and a dirty cloth was hanging from her dress' corset. She placed the disk on the chair, careful not to spill anything on it, and neared the window to clean the blood up with the cloth.

Of course, Mrs. Lovett wouldn't come upstairs for these kind of chores. She preferred Mr Todd to consider her more of the elegant employer than the poor employee. Natalie on the other hand, didn't have much of a choice on the matter. Mrs. Lovett had adopted her when she was only thirteen. Her father had never showed up home and her mother was probably dead by the time Natalie was born. She had ended up in the Orphanage, which was quite a horrible place for one to grow up in. However, she managed to escape, or rather, be kicked out, after her repeating attempts to choke herself. And, after spending sometime on London's Streets, she was found by Mrs. Lovett, who had just became a widow, and whose loneliness probably made her think it would be nice to have a little girl playing around the house. The only problem was the Natalie didn't play. She didn't actually speak most of the time, just wandered around like a ghost, and pathetically endured Lovett's yelling.

Sweeney eyed her carefully as she picked up a razor which had probably slipped out of the box. She placed it gently back in, looking at him with the corner of her deep blue eyes. Well, it wasn't exactly blue, it was mostly something that looked like blue. Probably some mixture of brown and deep green.

"Tell Mrs. Lovett not to come up.", Sweeney said in a cold voice.

Natalie wanted to ask him the reason so badly, but she just hushed and nodded silently. Mr Todd was certainly something to be afraid of. But what she felt for him wasn't exactly fear. It was mostly a mixture of awe, hatred and fear. She didn't like him being around, slitting people's throats with his creepy razors. And these dark circles around his eyes, they really reminded her of the orphanage's owner, Mr Stibbons.

Mr Stibbons was a bad man. A very bad man. He liked doing bad things to the girls in the Orphanage. Very bad things. Natalie had grown up hearing horrible stories about these things, but had never imagined they could actually happen to her. Until that night Mr Stibbons crept inside her room. She would never forget his warmth above her, his deep, stinky breath on her cheek.

Sweeney was now scrutinizing her. Natalie could feel it, even though her back was turned. Every time he looked at her, she felt shivers down her spine. Every time she passed near him, she felt her heart beat faster. She opened the door to exit, wondering whether simple fear could have all those side effects. But an arm flashed to grab her waist. Mr Todd turned her around, so that their abdomens would be stuck on each others. She now had the chance to look deep in these black eyes. There was a lust in them. She felt his fingers running down her back.

"You did leave me kind of early last night.", he said, caressing her neck as he did so.

"I...", she startled, "Mrs. Lovett would be worried if I..."

"It's none of her business", he said. She begun to feel his arms tighten around her. His voice was as cold as steel, however he managed to give off a sensual feeling. She let her head lean on the wall.

"What if she came upstairs?", she saw his eyes sparkling. He seemed to be considering this for a minute, then shoved her abruptly on the chair and hurried back to the door to lock it up. She felt her feet numb as she watched him walking slowly back to her, a predator creeping up to its prey.

"Undo the corset", he ordered, his voice overpowering her. She started to untie the laces on her dark brown corset. She liked wearing it outside the dress, so that her waist looked thinner. He smiled. "Now take the dress off.", he said, his eyes widening greedily. She shook her head gently, her pupils stuck on him. He wasn't easy to lose his patience, but she could definitely drive him insane. Well, more insane than he already was. He grabbed her ankles to push her feet open, then crawled between them.

Standing some inches over her sweating body, he placed his feet on her thighs, lifting the dress. She began to say something but was interrupted.

"You know, I get very upset when you disobey my order.", he said , still lifting the dress higher. She felt the material of his pants on her naked skin. "Thus I have to teach you not to."

She gasped as his cold fingers brushed on the inside of her thigh. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Natalie felt her muscles stretch. She tried to speak again but couldn't. She couldn't catch her breath anyways. His hands were now busy undoing her underwear, when steps were heard on the wooden staircase. Sweeney lifted his head and looked around. "Stay put", he ordered her. She wouldn't dare move anyway. He got closer to the door and looked outside the glass. It was Mrs. Lovett. He glanced back at the girl. She looked so vulnerable there, half naked, gasping desperately for air. He opened the door and stepped outside to find Mrs Lovett climbing the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"Mr Todd! Where is Natalie? I sent her upstairs to bring you a cup of tea and she still hasn't return!"

Sweeney leaned against the door.

"She's alright Mrs Lovett, I have her doing some cleaning up for me."

"Oh! How lovely! May I help?" , she offered.

"Not really.", he frowned. She looked like she was about to say something, but Sweeney grabbed her shoulders and turned her around gently. "I don't want you fooling around when there's so much to do...my dear."

"Um...alright then.", she gave him a sensual smile, or at least she tried to, since her rotten teeth wouldn't help it, "I shall see you later, Mr Todd", she winked.

Sweeney faked a smile and frowned in disgust as he re-entered the shop and locked the door behind him. But the girl was no where to be found. He grabbed a razor and started to browse for her. The attic was small, it wouldn't take him long. Plus, he already felt a bit exited. He walked over to the trunk to open it and check inside. It was empty. _Maybe she slid through the secret passage below the chair._ , he thought. He went to open it, but was stopped by the feeling of cold steel against his neck.

"Sit down Mr Todd", Natalie said, her voice low and dangerous. He did as he was told. She went all the way around him, so he could face her, a razor tightened between her fingers. "Take off your belt Mr Todd", she said. He undid the buckle and took it off. "Unbutton your shirt.", she commanded. He started to undo the buttons of his white shirt. He had taken the vest off earlier, as it had blood stains on it, from his last customer. When he was done, he stood there glaring deep inside her eyes, his shirt half off and his pants hanging loose on his thin waist. She sat on his lap, the razor still shining in her grip as she carefully touched his neck with it. "Now kiss me."

He pressed his lips against hers, pushing her mouth open with his tongue and sliding it between her lips. She felt his passion being poured inside her. Sweeney grabbed her hand and shoved her down the chair, so he could climb on top of her, taking the razor from her hand and using it to tear apart her underwear. She felt the mere pleasure of their skin coming in contact. With the razor still in his hand, Sweeney broke the kiss and started to cuddle down her neck, sending chills down her body. She gasped as he placed a moisten kiss on her mandible. He teased her a bit more, running his cold fingers around her naked skin. "Shit, stop it.", she said in between tightened teeth.

"You don't really get to order me anymore", he said placing fiery kisses on her breasts. He hadn't touched a woman for so long, that his lust overtook his strong feelings about his ex-wife. He didn't really love Natalie. He just wanted her. Badly.

She slapped him across the face, and he pinned her hands down. She started to kick, but he grabbed her legs, pulling them up, next to her face. Sweeney undid his pants, and she gasped in shock, as she felt him penetrating her. She struggled to catch her breath but couldn't. He had an amazing way to move inside her just on time to give her another gasp. He started to move faster after a while, placing a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be too noisy. He could feel her moaning under his palm, her body trembling as he sped up. He slid his other hand down her thighs. He suddenly felt this uncontrollable greed to make her his. He wanted her to know she belonged to him.

"Say it", he said holding back a moan.

"Say...what?", she said in between deep breaths.

"Say you belong to me. You are mine.", his husky voice echoed inside her head. She was nearing her peek, and she knew he was close too.

"You say it."

He hesitated for a minute. Could he really belong to someone again, after all that had happened with his ex-wife? Could he really love someone again and be dedicated to them? Something in her deep blue eyes begged him to. Something in her trembling body pleaded him.

"I'm yours, Natalie."

She smiled and threw her head back as they reached their peek. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"And I'm yours, Sweeney."

Mrs. Lovett heard some moaning from upstairs and sighed. Probably Mr Todd had had another urgent customer. Or hadn't he?


End file.
